


Light Yagami Is The Antichrist

by SociopathicArchangel



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: AHAHAHAHAHA AM I FUNNY YET, Gen, Kinda?, but let's just bring it up, child!Light, good omens fusion?, i mean everyone already knows light's the antichrist, kidfic basically, let's bring it to LIGHT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 20:31:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11215740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SociopathicArchangel/pseuds/SociopathicArchangel
Summary: Light Yagami has a dog.The dog has a craving for children sometimes, but its diet mostly composes of apples.





	Light Yagami Is The Antichrist

**Author's Note:**

> found this while cleaning out my hard drive  
> enjoy

Light Yagami has a dog.

It’s a big dog. The sort that towers over eleven-year-old children and looks like it would rather eat them than roll over and ask for belly rubs. Most adults try to steer their kids away from this dog and are constantly worried about the little boy that trots confidently alongside it, but their self-preservation instincts are stronger than their martyrdom complexes so they just let that little boy walk with the dog, back straight and proud, footsteps rhythmic with the pulse of the universe.

The dog has a craving for children sometimes, but its diet mostly composes of apples. It chows down the dog food it’s given just fine but when Light wants to appease it, he gives it apples. Sachiko has chalked this up to dog weirdness. After all, dogs eat fruits too.

(Just not apples – not whole apples, anyway. She knows this too. Just like she knows that there is something lurking behind her son’s eyes. But, like everything else involved with Light, she tries not to think about it too much. She can never focus on it and the thoughts slip away at a moment’s distraction.)

The dog follows Light around everywhere; even into school. Nobody ever notices it. Not unless Light wants them to.

Whether or not it’s a good dog is still debatable.

* * *

 

When Light is eight, he decides he wants to be just like his father. He wants to protect innocent people and put the bad guys behind bars. He wants to make sure his little sister is safe from harm.

When Light is nine, he tries to wait up along with his mother for his dad to come home. Work has been demanding lately, especially with the latest case. Eight young girls missing and still no leads…

His mother tells him he doesn’t need to stay up, what with school tomorrow and all, but he just wants to see dad. He hasn’t seen him in a while. Light wakes too late and sleeps too early to catch him in the house. Even Sayu is asking for their dad, but all they hear from him is his phone calls with their mother.

When Light is ten, he consoles his little sister who got pushed around in the playground. He tries to tell Sayu’s teacher what happened, but she shrugs and says, “Kids will be kids,” and tells him that it’s normal behavior for children to be like that. Sayu wasn’t physically hurt anyway. He thinks it’s unfair.

When Light is eleven, he names the big black dog that finds him and takes to following him around ‘Ryuk’, because it makes this weird breathy sound after it eats the apple he’s holding and doesn’t seem to care about his enraged cry. It doesn’t leave him alone for the next few days, and he’s mildly surprised by how easily his mother agrees when he finally decides to just keep the horrible thing.

When Light is eleven, he puts a band-aid on his sister’s scraped knee and hopes that her bullies all end up with broken legs. Three days later, he hears the news that they’re all laid up in the hospital, having encountered different accidents, but funnily enough, they had these accidents at the exact same time.

When Light is eleven, he has to wipe away his younger cousin Taro’s tears because someone took his lunch money. He hopes whoever did it choked on their food. A few minutes later, there’s scrambling in the cafeteria, because a student just fainted from asphyxiation via sandwich.

When Light is eleven, his father is home less and less, and in the comforts of his room, he buries his face in his dog’s neck and mumbles, “I wish you could talk.”

He’s the one who’s most startled when Ryuk starts _laughing._

* * *

 

Sayu likes Ryuk. He lets her ride on his back and hold onto his fur as he bounces and runs around. Light is always watching them, of course, ready to catch her if she falls, but so far, she’s never fallen before. She feeds Ryuk apples after they play and he rewards her with a press of a wet snout to her cheek. She giggles and pets his head, going, “Good Ryuk!”

Ryuk walks them to and from school as well. Sayu’s never sure where he goes once they’re inside – probably home because he’s a smart dog like that – but since it keeps the bullies away, she’s happy with the arrangement. Cousin Taro is more wary around Ryuk, but Ryuk never hurts him, only shows him teeth until Light scolds him and tells him to back down. Then he barks, and sometimes, when Sayu thinks about it, his barks sound like laughter.

Whenever she can, she buys apples and plays fetch with Ryuk using them. She throws them as far as she can and watches as Ryuk jumps and triumphantly catches the apple in his mouth, crushing it in one bite, juices trailing down his lower jaw. She claps and cooes at him and every now and then Ryuk turns to Light with a look that seems like he’s telling Sayu’s older brother that he should be more like Sayu.

Light rolls his eyes all the time.

* * *

 

“I wish dad was home more often,” Sayu says. Light watches the television as it drones on and on and wishes the same thing.

It’s been three hectic cases one after another and their father has been pulling late nights at the station. Light is used to it at this point, but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t look at their front door hoping Soichiro would come through, or doesn’t look at the one empty chair at the table and remembers when Soichiro still ate dinner with them.

The latest case involves another round of missing people who seemingly have no connection to each other, but their phones have been found containing one last phone call from an unknown number. When played, the voice over the line is their own.

L is reported to be on the case and as much as Light respects the holder of the title ‘World’s Greatest Detective’, he wishes the man would hurry up already. Some children were missing their parents.

Sayu looks down at her food sadly. Light finishes his orange juice and hopes evidence miraculously turns up, intellectual challenge be damned.

* * *

 

Sometime later, in a five-star hotel, L Lawliet puzzles over the sudden appearance of a thick folder that has what appears to be evidence in it. The funny thing is that he’s still in the process of gathering leads, and so the papers that clearly point to Hikari Kishimoto being his culprit shouldn’t even be there.

* * *

 

“Light.”

“…”

“Light.”

“…”

“Liiiiiiiiiiight.”

“Mmm. What?”

“You got any apples?”

“Do you know eating apples whole is dangerous for dogs? Cyanide and all that.”

“But Light, I’m _hungry.”_

“It’s eleven in the evening and I’m studying. I shouldn’t even be up this late.”

“Then why are you?”

“Because I have a test tomorrow and _someone_ couldn’t get his jaws away from my books.”

“Heh.”

“I ought to give you an apple ban for that.”

“You wouldn’t!”

“I would.”

“You _can’t._ That’s animal cruelty!”

“Some people would beg to differ.”

“But – ”

“One more word and I promise you every single apple tree on this planet will disappear.”

“…”

* * *

 

Light Yagami has a dog. Soichiro Yagami doesn’t remember where it actually came from. He figures it was some time ago when he first saw it, during one lull in work when he was actually able to come home, but now that he’s been coming home for two weeks straight due to L’s fast work with the latest missing case, he’s realized that he hasn’t actually noticed when the dog was brought in.

It’s a huge thing, towering a good two feet over Light. One of those big wolfhounds, maybe. Sachiko seems familiar enough with it and Sayu likes riding on its back sometimes, insisting it’s safe, so maybe he hasn’t been home enough. Maybe that’s it. Maybe he needs time off work.

Maybe. Hopefully he can file for a few days off, but there is that new case with the victims appearing to get psychic visions of their deaths…

* * *

 

L Lawliet tentatively touches the new folder on his desk. It’s not from Watari and it’s not anything he’s scribbled down, so no doubt it’s…just like the other one. The one from the ‘Last Phone Call’ case. Just appeared out of nowhere.

It’s not laced with any poisons that activate at skin contact and there aren’t any bugs on it. It just appears to be a normal folder that’s packed with papers inside. That appeared out of thin air.

He sighs. He might actually need several hours of sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: aseraphfell.tumblr.com  
> twitter: @LeviticusAW  
> youtube: https://www.youtube.com/user/kageroujo


End file.
